


Glasses

by kingdomkey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by fanart of Sora staring at a glasses-wearing Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Sora’s eyes locked onto his best friend’s face when Riku put on a pair of reading glasses. He leaned close to the other boy, keeping the teacher in view in case she turned around. “When did you get glasses?”

“The day after we came back,” Riku hummed. “They’re just some extra help.”

Sora turned back to his class work and read over the line in the middle of the page. “It’s okay to need extra help, Riku. It’s like having friends. You know you don’t have to struggle as much.”

Riku wrote his last answer at the bottom of the page and laughed. “Glasses aren’t like friends.”

“Sure they are. I just told you how!” He scratched his head. “What’s the answer to number six?”


End file.
